


Going to where I belong...

by blagamuffin



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, letsplayers
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sad, so so fucking sad, why did i write this????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Still on today’s top story.” The new anchor spoke in a professional tone. “Flight 617 travelling from Los Angeles to Knock, Ireland had exploded for yet to be known reasons before it’s landing in Ireland West Knock Airport. The Boeing 787 crashed within airport territory after its initial explosion, taking along with it the lives of the 127 passengers on board.”</p>
<p>“Aaargghhhhhh!”</p>
<p>Jack screamed as he threw his keys right at his flat screen TV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to where I belong...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Jack opened the door to his apartment. He didn’t even need the keys in his hand, seeing as he left the door wide open. It was quiet. The TV was still on the local news since the moment he ran out just a couple of hours ago.

That felt like a lifetime ago by now.

“Still on today’s top story.” The news anchor spoke in a professional tone. “Flight 617 travelling from Los Angeles to Knock, Ireland had exploded for yet to be known reasons before it’s scheduled landing on 8:47 in Ireland West Knock Airport. The Boeing 787 crashed within airport territory after its initial explosion, taking along with it the lives of the 127 passengers on board.”

“Aaargghhhhhh!”

Jack screamed as he threw his keys right at his flat screen TV, finally silencing the news report who'd been on since he turned the damn thing on that morning.

It was just a normal morning. He had slept late, again, into the early morning after finishing his latest video. He woke up closer to lunch time, like he usually does. He stumbled sleepily to his living room turning on the TV while he went and prepared his morning coffee.

The news was alarming. The sight was gruesome, even from a far. In the middle of the dark asphalt was a mangled mess of steel, smoke, and flames, which at some point once resembled an airplane.

As sad as the news was, Jack made his way to the kitchen to make his breakfast as he listened to the tragic news unfolding in front of the nation of Ireland.

“The following are the names of the passengers of Flight 617. If anyone knows of the any of the passengers involved please we encourage you to contact Knock Emergency unit for more information.” anchor spoke before reading out the names.

Jack ate from his bowl of cereal, mentally making a to-do list of all his plans for today while the list of names spoken in the background sombrely.

“Sarah May Feely…”

“Jeremy Fine…”

“Mark Edward Fischbach…”

Jack’s heart stopped. He must have misheard. He ran towards the TV screen looking at he wall of names in front of him. Searching. Scanning. There. It can’t be.

Everything was a blur after that. He remembers banging on his neighbor's, begging to drive him to Knock. He remembers the sirens once he got there. He remembers uniforms and badges, lots and lots of questions. He remembers being turned away because he wasn’t actual family of any of the passengers.

Now he’s back here in his apartment; broken TV on the wall, his bowl of cereal, and mug of coffee left on the counter now cold, and his phone glowing, vibrating, and ringing like crazy.

What’s the point?

He crashes on the couch.

*ring, ring*

*buzz*

He curls himself up into a ball.

*ring, ring*

*buzzzzzzzzz*

He wants to forget this day ever happened.

The phone finally stops.

Jack takes a breath of relief.

“Hey this is Sean, I can’t pick up the phone right now so leave me a message on the beep.”

“Oh my God! Jack! Oh my God! Where the fuck are you? Please be there. Have you seen the news?” Felix worried voice ran shrill through the answering machine.

Jack rose from the sofa and stomped towards the phone finally picking it up.

“Of course I motherfucking heard the news!” Jack yelled. “It’s motherfucking all over the place. It’s all they’re talking about.” He screams before he takes a deep breath. “I went and asked and pleaded for some help, some information but they wouldn’t let me close coz I wasn’t actual family. Fucking believe that shit?!?!? So you know what. Fuck it. It ain’t him on that plane. It's just some random Mark Fischbach. It ain’t him I tell ya. Why the fuck would he be on a flight here anyway??? He didn’t tell me anything. It’s not him. I won’t believe it’s him until I know for fucking sure. It’s . Not. Fucking. Him.”

“Jack,” Felix spoke as calmly as humanly possible. “Jack. I need you to go online.”

“Why the fuck for?!” he asked. “Just lots of bullshit on there bout him gone. I won’t believe it.”

“Jack please,” Felix pleaded. “I need you to go to your computer and check on Mark’s latest video.” The Swede took a shaky breath. “You’re gonna wanna see it for yourself... I am so sorry Jack.” He hangs up.

Jack walks back to the sofa with an even heavier heart. He reluctantly grabs his Ipad nearby to check on Mark’s youtube page.

A new video was uploaded just about 45 minutes ago.

“What the fuck?” spoke to himself.

Jack was scared.

But maybe, just maybe it’s him. Maybe he's safe at home. He silently prays before clicking on the video.

“Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and this is not a ‘let’s play’. This has no game whatsoever. So if you need that you’re gonna have to wait coz I’m here on more important matters. On matters that may change my life forever.”

Jack started to cry.

“Now, when I say life changing matters, I mean kind of personal things. And as you know I’m not the most open person here, contrary to popular beliefs. I like to keep things private and to myself , for good reasons. But this video is gonna be all about that side of me, so bear with me everyone. ”

“Growing up, there were lot’s of things I was optimistic about. Love was just not one of them. My parents loved each other but for a huge portion of my life I didn’t see that. Mostly I saw them fall out of love. That didn’t completely pull me away from love, but that didn’t help my outlook. That with some bad relationships in my teen years and a fucking rude psychologist describing me with ADHD as being ‘difficult to love’, I kind of just convinced myself that it would be ok. I may never fall in love and meet someone to love me back, but that would be ok. I lived under that notion for years, and mostly I was ok. I had you. I had youtube. I had my games. I was ok…”

“Then, a couple of years ago, I clicked on a video. A stupid GTA V video some of you guys suggested to me for a while. Thought I’d finally shut you guys up and cave in… I was welcomed with the loudest intro I’ve ever heard in my life, and probably the nicest pair of blue eyes I had ever seen… I’m pretty sure you know where this is going. But to fill in the gaps, I went and started following this guy on twitter and slid into his DM’s with ‘pretty cool vidyas’ like the dingus I am… I can’t believe he replied after that.”

Jack tried to smile through the tears.

“I’m pretty sure you guys know that was the moment I met Jack, and everything was history… Well, not at first. It started with chats. Then skype calls. Then even a few collabs. The more I got to know him… the more beyond ok I felt.”

“We got to be really good friends and share and talk and have a couple of laughs with. I was happy. Then I finally met him and what I thought whatever I felt while watching him through the computer was nothing to what I felt when I finally got to be close to him. It was like seeing the sun for the first time. It was like my heart was threatening to burst, I was so happy.”

“That led to a lot of flirting, stupid smiles, and awkward moments. But I finally convinced him he was in love with me too. Ha! But then he had to leave. God I had only known him a month that time and only spent one weekend with him but I was done for. I was gone. I was… stupidly in love with him. Even though we’ve only spent a handful of times together a couple of times a year. I can honestly say those were the best.”

“Then a couple of days ago, I was watching that stupid Irish boyfriend of mine scream on another of his vids. I saw him smile. I heard him laugh… I wanted to hear his voice here. I wanted to be able to hug him anytime I wanted. I wished I was just… near him. Close to him… that’s when I realized I could. I can. And I will. I was tired to being so far away from the man I love. I figured, it's super close to our anniversary, so I planned a little surprise.”

Jack's heart dropped.

“I've made the necessary preparations. All in secret of course. I packed my bags. I made arrangements for my trip.… I asked his family for their blessings… which I got, by the way.”

“No,” Jack whispered under his breath, as realization crept in.

“I queued some vids here. Especially this one, coz if my calculations are correct, by the time all of you guys are watching this I should be seated right next to the most beautiful man I have ever met who should be currently laughing at my own dorkiness right now. I would have my hand in my pocket. I would thank whoever is out there is to thank for this to hopefully work in time and for me to finally not chicken out coz this thing is already all over the internet.”

“No,” Jack spoke a little louder when he notices Mark holding a small velvet box in the video.

“Jack. Oh God, this is gonna be sappy as all hell.” Mark giggled in the vid before he not so subtly whipped the tears threatening to spill. “Jack… You have been my light, my laughter, my annoying nagging voice of reason in the back of my head. The moments we share though few and far between, they have been the happiest moments, and I’m done not having that for everyday of my life... 

"You have been my biggest fan, my strongest supporter, even when I'm at at my dumbest. Maybe even because of my dumbness. You have been my best friend. You have been the one to make me realize I have a real shot of love and happiness in this life and I want it... I want it with you. You have been… No, you are the greatest thing to has ever happened to me…”

“No, Mark…” Jack was bawling. He couldn’t believe it.

Mark held the small box right up to the camera and opened it.

“Sean William McLoughlin, will you marry me?”

“No. No. No.” Jack couldn’t believe it. It was him. He planned it all along. He was on the plane. He was coming to see me.

He wanted to…

He’s gone.

Mark’s gone.

Mark’s really gone.

Jack held the ipad close to his chest as he broke down on the sofa his wailing drowned by the ipad that had Mark’s frozen smile full of love and hope and in his hand a simple silver Celtic band just for him.

-end-


End file.
